le jardin d'eden
by Dancelune
Summary: ce n'est plus une one shot maintenant - Duo imagine que son amour pour Heero est à sens unique... Heero arrivera-t-il à lui prouver le contraire ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : shonen ai

Le jardin d'Eden

Duo se promenait dans le jardin de leur résidence. Ils avaient écopés d'une mission de deux semaines, et leur base secrète était pour une fois ultra chic, avec tout le confort moderne, une grande piscine et un parc immense. On était au printemps et il faisait bon se promener. Un air tiède caressait le visage et le parfum des fleurs enivrait les sens.

Duo marchait tranquillement sur un petit chemin qui serpentait entre bosquets et arbres. Il sifflotait doucement une chanson de son enfance. Pour son jour de repos, il avait opté pour une tenue des plus décontracté : bermuda, marcel et tongs. Pas franchement sexy, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui comptait, c'était la paix intérieure qu'il ressentait. Il était bien, pour une fois, et il comptait en profiter au maximum.

Il se baladait donc nonchalamment lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il prêta l'oreille et se rendit compte qu'il entendait une voix, douce et limpide, avec un fort accent chinois. Intrigué, il s'engagea dans le petit bois qui bordait le chemin. Il fit plusieurs dizaines de mètres et se retrouva dans une minuscule clairière. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait un petit amas de rochers sur lesquels était assis un jeune homme à la peau claire et aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Il portait une toge apparemment trop grande pour lui : d'où il était Duo avait une vue magnifique sur son dos dénudé. Le garçon déclamait des vers de poésie. Il semblait très inspiré, tout autant que son auditoire : une famille de lapin, deux écureuils et des mésanges bleues. Le jeune homme finit son poème puis se tourna vers Duo.

- Wufei ?

Le chinois lui sourit.

- Salut Duo, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il se leva. Duo regarda alors le corps svelte qui se présentait devant lui, recouvert d'un simple tissu qui partait d'une épaule jusque la taille où il était tenu par une ceinture de cuir, avant de retomber jusqu'à mi-cuisses, cachant l'essentiel. Duo n'avait jamais vu Wufei dans une tenue aussi sexy.

Le chinois s'approcha de l'américain d'une démarche féline et assurée. Son regard inquisiteur et malicieux pétrifia Duo sur place. Wufei ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'un Duo complètement éberlué. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Duo avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur corporelle du chinois. Il observa sa peau douce et lisse, ses clavicules qui ressortaient sensuellement et ses trapèzes qui attestaient d'une brillante musculature. Son regard remonta jusqu'à celui de Wufei, aussi noir que la nuit mais étincelant d'un désir bien visible.

- Duo…

Wufei caressa la joue de l'américain complètement tétanisé. Il sourit en s'approchant et s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Duo lorsque ce dernier cria.

- Wouaaaaah !

Wufei s'arrêta net en faisant de gros yeux. Duo inspira et expira trois fois de suite pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'asiatique et le poussa un peu pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Wufei, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais… c'est tout, expliqua Duo dans un souffle.

- … Je ne te plaîs pas ? demanda Wufei d'une voix triste.

- Si ! Enfin non ! Tu es un très bon camarade… Et on en restera là.

- Pourquoi ? Attend ! Tu n'as pas tout vu !

Duo s'enfuit à toutes jambes alors que Wufei commençait à détacher sa ceinture.

Duo courut jusqu'au chemin. Il s'y arrêta et resta planté quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route. Il était interloqué. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Wufei ? C'était quoi cet accoutrement étrange ? S'était-il pris un coup sur la tête pendant le premier round de la mission ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au chinois d'agir de la sorte, de manière effrontée. Duo devait avouer qu'il avait été plus que tenté de répondre aux avances du chinois. Il avait plus d'une fois rêvé de passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune. Mais il avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre et il voulait s'y tenir. Il avait choisi la proie la plus difficile, mais cela en rendait le jeu plus excitant…

Mais tout de même. Voir Wufei dans cet accoutrement sexy l'avait un peu tourneboulé. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en refusant des ébats sensuels avec le jeune dragon d'Asie. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit absolument pas la personne qui se trouvait en plein milieu du chemin. Il percuta de plein de fouet une poitrine imberbe mais puissante, parée d'un long collier en cuir orné de dents pointues. Il recula de quelques pas et se retrouva la bouche en cœur, les yeux exorbités.

- Trowa ?

Le français arborait un look à l'opposé de son compagnon chinois. Il portait en tout et pour tout un simple peigne en peau de bête et le fameux collier dentés. Il avait une lance d'apparat, histoire de montrer qui était le guerrier. Les yeux vert émeraude et la chevelure auburn ressortaient divinement sur le teint bronzé du jeune homme.

- Trowa, mais que… fit Duo, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Trowa le prit par la taille et l'installa sur son épaule. Il le trimballa comme un sac à patates.

- Trowa mais enfin !

Les jérémiades de Duo furent stoppées net par une claque retentissante sur son arrière-train.

- Wouack !

Trowa n'enleva pas sa main tout de suite. Il la laissa posée sur les fesses de Duo et se permit même quelques caresses. Duo sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Trowa le balada plusieurs minutes avant de le faire entrer dans une petite grotte et de l'installer sur sa couche. Duo essaya de se relever.

- Trowa écoute je…

Trowa le recoucha d'une main puissante sur le torse. Il s'agenouilla sur lui et se pencha en avant, ses mains encadrant la tête de Duo. Le comportement autoritaire et un brin bestial du français excita Duo au plus haut point. Trowa essaya de lui voler un baiser mais Duo tourna la tête de justesse.

- Tu ne veux pas ? interrogea Trowa.

- Si… Non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas, Trowa.

Le grand garçon aux yeux scintillants le regarda, perplexe. Puis un petit sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête de dire des âneries, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

Duo ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsque Trowa l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit soudain l'une des mains de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule, descendre doucement vers sa clavicule puis son sein. Elle s'arrêta un peu sur le téton qu'elle titilla quelques instants. Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La main de Trowa reprit son exploration. Elle descendit lentement le long des côtes, s'attarda sur le bas ventre avant de s'aventurer sur l'entrejambe. A ce moment là Duo sortit d'un coup de sa béatitude. Il releva machinalement un genou… et regarda Trowa avec un air réellement désolé.

- Pardon.

Le français était rouge brique, luttant pour ne pas se plier en deux sous la douleur enflammant son propre entrejambe.

- C'était pas la peine d'être aussi violent, maugréa-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, sur la paillasse.

Duo grimaça, plein de condescendance pour son pauvre ami qu'il venait de blesser bien malgré lui. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du français.

- Désolé Trowa.

Le français fit la moue et se tourna de l'autre côté, lui montrant son dos. Un peu honteux mais tout de même soulagé, Duo en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner bien vite de la grotte. Il se perdit un peu dans le sous-bois entourant le parc puis retrouva le chemin. Il soupira. Décidément, la mission avait bien sonné ses coéquipiers. A croire qu'ils étaient devenus de vrais obsédés. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur genre, Trowa et Wufei étaient normalement très réservés.

Duo reprit donc sa balade, en ce demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus. Il ne manquerait plus que Quatre me saute dessus, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Duoooooooo !

L'américain se pétrifia sur place en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Le son provenait de sa droite, mais il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Duo ! Eh Duo !

Apparemment Quatre courait dans l'herbe. Duo essaya de se raisonner. Après tout, c'était Quatre, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se transformer en bête de sexe, c'était un petit ange. Duo respira un bon coup et osa tourner la tête. Une giclée de sang vint lui arroser les lèvres et le menton : son petit, angélique Quatre courait vers lui à perdre haleine… Nu comme un vers.

Duo porta une main à son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il ne détourna pas le regard, hypnotisé par cette vision paradisiaque. Il crût tout de même qu'il avait perdu la boule.

- Duo ! Mais tu saignes ! s'exclama Quatre en arrivant près de lui.

Duo ne put qu'acquiescer, l'esprit complètement blanc.

- Fais voir ? Ouh la, il te faudrait un bon gros coton, ça coule beaucoup là.

Duo rit bêtement.

- On dirait que tu es surpris de me voir, dit Quatre.

- Eh bien… C'est que… Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout nu ?

- Ben… C'est normal non ? Tu as déjà vu Cupidon habillé toi ?

- Cupidon ?

Quatre lui mit son petit arc sous les yeux, puis il lui tourna le dos. Duo vit effectivement deux petites ailes fluettes battre dans le dos de son ami.

- Mais… Depuis quand ?

Quatre le regard avec intérêt.

- Mais… Depuis toujours ! Duo, tu n'aurais pas pris un coup sur la tête lors de la mission.

- C'est fort possible, murmura Duo.

Quatre posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami. Duo eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'allait pas essayer de l'embrasser au moins ? C'était trop pour un seul Shinigami, de repousser les avances de garçons aussi sexys que ses compagnons d'arme. Il n'allait plus rester chaste très longtemps à ce rythme là.

- Oublie la mission, décréta Quatre. C'est ton jour de repos, et je vais exceptionnellement te faire une fleur, parce que tu as bien bossé et que, accessoirement, tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant la mission.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, Quatre lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du parc en coupant à travers champ. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Encore la forêt, pensa Duo. J'en ai marre de la forêt trucs…

Quatre se retourna vers lui et eut un petit sourire complice. Duo se demanda bien ce qu'ils allaient trouver au fond de ces bois. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent à un endroit paradisiaque : une clairière remplie de fleurs de champs et baignée par le soleil. Au milieu de la clairière, un seul arbre, grand et majestueux. Au pied de cet arbre, le corps d'un apollon qui, apparemment, tapait la discussion avec un oiseau posé sur l'un de ses doigts. Son dos n'était que muscles fins et racés, ses fesses étaient parfaites et ses jambes fines. Sa chevelure ébouriffée était noire et son profil laissait deviner un visage des plus seyants, pommettes hautes et yeux bleus de toute beauté.

- Il vient se ressourcer régulièrement ici, chuchota Quatre à Duo. C'est son lieu de prédilection. Personne ne l'avait vu à part moi jusqu'à présent.

Duo ne pouvait détacher les yeux du corps divin de l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Comme s'il les avait entendus, Heero se tourna vers eux. Duo crut qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant la nudité de son aimé. Il lui semblait plus beau qu'un Dieu. Le plus bel homme que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Soudain, une flèche vint se ficher dans le torse d'Heero.

- Non ! s'exclama Duo.

Il se tourna vers Quatre, furieux, mais son ami avait disparu. Qu'avait-il donc fait ?! Il reporta son attention sur Heero qui se frottait la poitrine, intrigué. Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang et la flèche avait disparue. Duo fit quelques pas en direction d'Heero, inquiet. Le jeune japonais le regarda alors et Duo ralentit sa marche et finit par s'arrêté. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez le soldat parfait. Ses yeux bleus glace semblaient aussi chauds que la braise. Ils léchaient littéralement le corps de Duo.

Cupidon, pensa ce dernier. La flèche… Duo sourit. Il vit, heureux, Heero s'avancer vers lui. Ses intentions ne faisaient aucun doute, et Duo était bien décidé à en profiter pleinement cette fois-ci. Il voulut aller à l'encontre de son futur amant mais quelque chose le retint par l'épaule. Il regarda derrière lui mais ne vit rien. Il réessaya d'avancer mais une poigne invisible l'empêcha encore d'aller de l'avant. Il essaya à nouveau de dégager son épaule mais rien n'y fit. Il commença à s'énerver lorsqu'il entendit une voix appeler son nom. Heero sembla l'entendre lui aussi parce qu'il leva la tête vers le ciel.

- …o !

- Lâchez-moi ! cria l'américain.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le réfrène. Heero était à portée de main et il avait envie de lui ! Il allait enfin s'étreindre !

- ..uo ! Duo !

- Quoi !

La poigne invisible commençait à le secouer comme un prunier. La voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

- Duo ! Duo !

Duo vit Heero et la clairière s'éloigner petit à petit.

- Non !

- Duo !

- Non ! Je veux rester, je veux rester !

Duo sortit malheureusement de la clairière. Il grogna, fort mécontent, et finit par ouvrir les yeux dans le monde réel. Le monde resta flou un moment puis il vit distinctement Heero pencher au dessus de lui, en train de lui broyer l'épaule.

- Tout le monde est déjà en tenue, on n'attend plus que toi ! assena froidement le soldat parfait.

Sur ce, il partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un Duo abasourdi serrer convulsivement sa couette contre lui.

Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Duo sentit une frustration intense l'envahir. Il cacha son visage dans ses draps et râla en tapant des pieds.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me réveille au moment crucial ?! Dors ! Rendors-toi ! Tu peux le faire ! Rendors-toi !

Duo ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler la scène dont il rêvait quelques instants auparavant, mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Il fit plusieurs essais avant d'abandonner, complètement désemparé.

- Je veux y retourner, couina-t-il.

- Où ça, demanda Quatre qui venait de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Duo lui jeta un regard en coin. Quatre portait sa combinaison de combat, noire, qui l'habillait du cou jusqu'aux orteils. Absolument pas sexy. Duo soupira.

- Nulle part, finit-il par répondre.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Duo grimaça. La réalité lui plaisait beaucoup moins que ses songes. Lasse, il finit tout de même par se lever… Espérant que le rêve reprendrait sa course la nuit suivante.

FIN.

Dancelune, le 08/08/2008


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : shonen ai

Une petite suite comme ça…

Sadly : Merci pour ta review :)

**Le jardin d'Eden (2)**

- Je vais me coucher ! déclara Duo après avoir englouti son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Les quatre gundam boys regardèrent partir leur camarade, incrédules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? demanda Wufei. Il n'est même pas 21h. D'habitude c'est le dernier à se coucher.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

- Il est peut-être vanné, il y a eu des moments pénibles aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Quatre ?

Le petit blondinet semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a paru bizarre toute la journée. Des fois son regard…

Quatre s'interrompit, rougissant. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête avec compréhension. Eux aussi avaient subi les regards inquisiteurs de l'américain.

- Heero ? fit Quatre. Prend soin de lui cette lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il n'est pas dans son assiette. Surveille-le.

Le soldat parfait, qui dormait dans la même chambre que le natté, acquiesça. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'étrange attitude de Duo. Non seulement ses regards, mais aussi ses actes. Pendant l'assaut, il avait été distrait et avait fait pas mal de bourdes qu'il avait dû rattraper. Cela aurait pu leur couter la vie, aussi l'avait-il traité mentalement de tous les noms pour manque de concentration. Heero avait eu l'impression de travailler avec un amateur.

Et ce soir, l'idée de passer sa nuit à surveiller celui que l'on surnommait le Shinigami ne l'enchantait guère. Pas qu'il ait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais veiller sur quelqu'un n'était pas naturel pour lui. Il savait tuer, point barre.

Heero monta se coucher une heure après Duo. Il entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre.

- Moins fort ! Je ne veux pas de bruit ! Pas de bruit ! J'essaye de dormir ! grogna Duo.

Sur ce, l'américain se retourna trois ou quatre fois dans son lit, gigotant dans tous les sens, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Heero était pétrifié. Comment ça il faisait trop de bruit ? Il était plus silencieux qu'un chat ! Comment ce baka osait-il lui en vouloir ? Il fallait bien qu'il ouvre la porte pour aller se coucher, non ? Enervé mais consciencieux, Heero n'alluma pas sa lampe de chevet. Il se déshabilla dans le noir et se mit au lit le plus discrètement possible.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'y tint plus. Duo n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son lit. Il gémissait parfois. Heero entendait des « Oui, aller… », « Haannnn… », « Reviens… », « Nooooon… » qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il était clair que son camarade n'allait pas bien. Oz avait dû réussir à l'avoir, par un moyen quelconque, peut-être un gaz hallucinogène puissant. Duo subissait maintenant les effets dévastateurs de ce poison aérien. Heero se releva dans son lit et observa son compagnon pendant de longues minutes, puis il se leva. Il s'approcha du lit de Duo et s'assit à côté du natté qui semblait se débattre dans ses songes. Il alluma la lampe de chevet puis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'endormi et le secoua légèrement.

- Duo… Duo…

L'américain geignait, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

- Duo ! fit Heero en le secouant avec énergie.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quoi ? demanda son compagnon en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Il regarda Heero, éberlué.

- Mauvais rêve, expliqua le soldat parfait.

Duo le fixa comme s'il était taré. Puis il s'emporta.

- Mauvais rêve… J'en foutrais des mauvais rêves ! pestiféra le jeune homme aux yeux violet en s'asseyant sur son lit pour faire face à son interlocuteur. J'y étais presque, nom de Dieu ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir tranquillement, non ? Ca fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup ! Tu te rends compte de l'état de frustration dans lequel je suis ?

_Il panique_, se dit Heero.

- J'attends ce moment depuis hier ! gémit Duo. Je ne pense qu'à ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! Et toi… Alors que j'y étais presque… Toi tu… AAAAAAAAARGH !

_Crise d'hystérie_, pensa Heero. Il accompagna le geste à la pensée et donna une gifle monumentale à Duo.

Ce dernier le regarda, perplexe, en se tenant la joue.

- Mais tu es un gros malade ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu veux que je te bute ou quoi ? D'abord tu me réveilles, et maintenant tu me frappes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?

_K'so ! Ca n'a pas marché ! Son hystérie est toujours là_, se dit Heero. _Je ne peux pas le gifler une deuxième fois, il risquerait de riposter._

- Duo, calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Mais je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux retourner dans mon rêve et niquer un bon coup !

_Il divague_, se dit Heero. _Le gaz devait être puissant_.

- Duo, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, menaça Heero. Je ne connais que deux moyens pour calmer les gens qui paniquent.

- Les gens qui paniquent… ? Tu m'as frappé parce que tu penses que je panique ? Mais enfin je suis Duo ! Duo Maxwell ! L'élite des tueurs ! Je ne panique pas dans mon lit, bordel ! T'es complètement ridicule ! Et pourquoi t'as d'aussi beaux yeux bleus, hein ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Me faire ça à moi !

_Il se remet à délirer_, pensa Heero. _Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix_.

- Je ne peux t'avoir qu'en rêve, gémit Duo. Alors tu pourrais au moins…

Il fut coupé net dans sa phrase par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent et une paire de lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Pétrifié sur place, les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit de Duo devint blanc alors qu'Heero l'embrassait. Ce dernier se retira une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

- Ca va, tu es calmé maintenant ? demanda le soldat parfait. Je suis désolé, la gifle et le baiser sont les deux seuls moyens que je connaisse pour faire revenir rapidement les gens à la raison.

Duo le regardait, la bouche en cœur. _Je me demande si ça a marché_, se dit Heero.

- Calmer ? Calmer les gens ? s'exclama son camarade. Tu embrasses les gens pour les calmer, toi ? T'es inconscient ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que…

Un autre baiser vint sceller les lèvres de l'américain.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, Duo, déclara le soldat parfait en se reculant légèrement de son partenaire.

Le regard de Duo avait changé. Il y avait moins de fureur, mais toujours autant d'incrédulité.

- Je ne me calmerai pas, vociféra l'américain. Je suis loin d'être calme ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un troisième baiser vint le faire taire. Cette fois-ci, Heero sentit les lèvres de son compagnon répondre aux siennes. Il n'y fit pas attention.

- Je ne sais pas comment Oz a fait, mais ils t'ont sacrément endommagé. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? A quel moment ils auraient pu te vaporiser un gaz nocif ?

Duo le regarda perplexe pendant quelques instants, puis il étouffa un petit rire. Heero lui répondit avec un regard suspicieux.

- Quoi ?

Duo éclata de rire. _Ca le reprend_, se dit Heero. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Duo était décidément long à calmer. Alors qu'il voulait interrompre le baiser, il sentit les bras de Duo l'encercler et le coller contre lui. Heero ne put qu'approfondir le baiser sous la pression insistante de son compagnon et de ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient, laissant place à une langue bien curieuse. Il se laissa faire, surpris. Puis Duo sépara ses lèvres des siennes.

- Oui, ils m'ont drogué, fit l'américain d'une voix suave, les yeux remplis de malice. Et il n'y a qu'une façon pour que cela passe.

- Vraiment ? Tu connais le gaz qu'ils t'ont fait respirer ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils m'ont fait respirer une très forte dose… Heero, je compte sur ta coopération.

Heero hocha la tête. S'il y avait une chose de certain, c'est qu'il était un fidèle compagnon d'arme sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il ne laisserait jamais un compatriote dans le besoin. Duo attrapa le bas du t-shirt du japonais et commença à le relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Heero.

- J'abuse de ta personne. Lève les bras.

- Quoi ? fit Heero en s'exécutant.

Duo envoya balader le t-shirt de son camarade par terre. Il observa le torse imberbe de son compagnon.

- Ce gaz a des effets très bizarres sur moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, fit Duo en acquiesçant, avant de se pencher en avant et d'aller goûter à l'un des tétons de son camarade.

Heero retint une petite exclamation.

- La seule façon de m'aider à dissiper l'effet du gaz, est de rendre mes fantasmes réels… Sinon demain, je serais aussi déconcentré qu'aujourd'hui. Cela pourrait être périlleux pour nous tous. Vous avez besoin de moi pour mener à bien la mission, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre en danger à cause de ce gaz qui asphyxie mes neurones… Tu veux bien m'aider, Heero ?

Le japonais regarda les yeux pleureurs de l'américain. Duo avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « rendre ses fantasmes réels » ? Heero ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse, alors qu'une main baladeuse se posait sur son caleçon. Il observa Duo, qui le regardait avec un appétit vorace. L'américain le prit par la taille et l'allongea prestement sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui, se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

- Tu veux me faire l'amour ? demanda Heero. C'est ça ton fantasme ?

Duo fut complètement pris au dépourvu.

- Heu… Je… Oui… Enfin…

L'américain réalisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait, purement et simplement, à violer le japonais. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il se dégouta lui-même. Même s'il en avait plus qu'envie, même s'il allait mourir à force de rêver à ce corps parfait, il ne pouvait pas faire cela au guerrier qu'il estimait et respectait le plus. Même si ce dernier avait une imagination débordante, pas une once de sensibilité et qu'il croyait que Duo agissait sous couvert d'une drogue puissante.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Heero.

Duo le regarda bouche bée.

- Héééééééé ? Mais… Que… Enfin…

Heero eut un micro-sourire.

- Les compagnons d'arme font la guerre ensemble, mais ils doivent aussi savoir se réconforter, dit-il comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur. On doit toujours apporter chaleur et tendresse à ceux qui en ont besoin, les hommes ne peuvent pas survivre sans amour. Voila ce que l'on m'a dit.

Duo doutait que cela signifiait aller jusqu'au sexe avec ses amis, mais si Heero pensait de la sorte… Il n'allait pas le contredire !

- Alors… Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis à toi, répondit Heero avec un naturel et une innocence telle que Duo fut pris d'une énorme bouffée de remords… qui passa bien vite.

Le soldat parfait pensait faire son devoir. C'était tant mieux…Même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Il se pencha vers son futur amant et l'embrassa doucement. S'il ne possédait pas son cœur ni son âme, ce soir il allait au moins posséder son corps. C'était le premier pas de son nouveau défi : rendre le soldat parfait amoureux de lui. Et quoi de mieux que des caresses et des baisers pour faire passer le message de son cœur ? Bien décidé à faire de cette nuit l'une des plus belles de celle du japonais, Duo abandonna les lèvres chaudes pour s'attaquer à la peau sucrée. Cette nuit était la nuit de la découverte, et il était bien décidé à explorer chaque parcelle en profondeur.

FIN (encore :p)

Dancelune, le 11 août 2008.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : shonen ai

Remarque : Bon ben voila une suite… en deux parties, je préviens. Mais après, c'est vraiment la fin, hein ! On ne va pas m'avoir à tous les coups non plus :p

**Le jardin d'Eden 3**

- Ah ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Duo alors qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de pelouses et de bois qui lui parurent familiers. Me voilà revenu dans ce bon vieux jardin, ça faisait un bail.

Effectivement, Duo n'avait plus rêvé du jardin depuis trois mois maintenant. C'était inutile, vu que l'objet de ses désirs laissait son corps à sa merci au minimum deux fois par semaine. L'américain ne pouvait pas prétendre tous les soirs être surexcité, cela n'aurait pas été crédible même pour Heero. Il se contentait donc de feindre deux ou trois accès d'hystérie par semaine, réminiscences du soi-disant gaz nocif qu'il aurait respiré en quantité astronomique. Il se demandait parfois si Heero ne le dupait pas plus que lui avec son air innocent de frère d'arme près à tout pour que son ami se sente bien. S'il ne jouait pas la comédie, Duo se disait qu'il devait quand même lui manquer une case, au soldat parfait de ses rêves.

Cependant, physiquement, c'était le pied total pour le natté. Il pouvait tout essayer avec le japonais, ce dernier ne disait jamais non. A croire que rien ne le dérangeait, que rien ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pas une seule fois Duo ne s'interrogea sur ses sentiments, sinon il aurait été effondré et aurait fait un vol plané express pour l'Enfer où il aurait atterri comme une bouse. Il était clair que pour le soldat parfait, le sexe était un sport comme les autres. Les sentiments ? Les émotions ? Cela lui était inconnu. Il lui faisait parfois penser à une machine bien huilée ou une poupée gonflable douée de raison et d'attributs on ne peut plus désirables. Mais bon ! Duo en avait pris son parti et se concentrait sur la jouissance physique, qui se révélait être au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Les réactions du corps du soldat parfait épousaient tellement bien les siennes qu'il atteignait parfois le septième ciel deux fois dans un même corps à corps. L'ultime délice.

Duo commença à se balader nonchalamment puis s'arrêta lentement. Que faisait-il ici ? Dans le songe précédent, il était frustré sexuellement. Du coup, son subconscient pervers avait imaginé tous ses amis à moitié dénudés, voir pour certains complètement nus, voulant tirer un coup avec lui. Il avait vite réalisé que le seul qu'il voulait vraiment dans son lit, c'était Heero. Et son rêve était devenu réalité. Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage au souvenir des moments torrides passés avec son partenaire. Cette nuit, la situation était différente. Déjà, Duo avait conscience qu'il rêvait. Deuxio : il n'était plus frustré sexuellement. L'américain analysa la situation et non, il ne trouva rien dont il puisse manquer. Il haussa les épaules et décida de ne plus s'en faire. Ce rêve ne pouvait qu'être innocent.

Il reprit sa marche en sifflotant. Que lui réservait donc son subconscient ? Des étreintes passionnées avec Heero sur une plage tropicale ? Dans un ascenseur ? Sur une scène de théâtre… Avec des spectateurs !? Duo lui-même rougit de cette pensée. Il avait un minimum de pudeur, il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme cela, au mieux de sa forme et en tenue d'Adam devant des yeux morts de jalousie parce qu'il chevauchait l'étalon le plus sexy de tout l'univers… Duo bava en imaginant la scène des plus chaudes. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit provenant du sous-bois. _Heero !_ pensa-t-il. Tout sourire, il se précipita dans l'ombre fraîche et zigzagua entre les bosquets, impatient de découvrir le nouveau déguisement de son compagnon. Duo sépara des fourrés pour passer et découvrit une scène qui lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire.

Heero était bien là, portant sa tenue de combat, agenouillé par terre et tenant Wufei dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait des yeux fous et hurlait des mots incohérents.

- Calme-toi, Wufei, fit Heero d'une voix autoritaire.

Il gifla le chinois. Duo porta inconsciemment une main à sa joue en voyant la scène. Wufei se tut quelques instants avant de repartir de plus belle.

- Wufei, calme-toi, sinon je n'aurais pas le choix.

Une lumière rouge s'alluma dans l'esprit de Duo et commença à clignoter. Le visage blême, l'américain ne bougea pas et se contenta d'assister à la suite, sachant d'avance ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

Wufei hurlait toujours et Heero le tenait de plus en plus serré dans ses bras, proche de lui.

- Wufei, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le chinois regarda le japonais avec désespoir. Alors Heero se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Duo, immobile et livide, serra les poings. Il lui sembla que le baiser durait une éternité. Finalement Heero arrêta enfin et Wufei le regarda… Avec amour.

- Heero, murmura le chinois.

- Je sais, répondit le soldat parfait.

Et il se pencha à nouveau sur son compagnon pour un baiser passionné.

Duo tourna les talons et parti. Il retraversa le bois, ignorant les branches qui l'égratignait, trop furieux pour faire attention à sa petite personne. Il retrouva le chemin et s'arrêta là. Des larmes de rage perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Le message de son subconscient était clair : il avait peur que les faveurs qu'Heero lui accordaient, il ne les donne aussi aux autres. Et il avait surtout peur que ces autres, contrairement à lui, n'arrivent à allumer la flamme de son cœur. Il frissonna. Une voix paniquée le tira de ses réflexions.

- Duo ! cria Quatre en sortant comme par magie d'un fourré.

Le petit blond se rua vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Duo, il est arrivé malheur à Heero !

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Duo ne comprenait pas trop cet air détaché qu'il affichait. La scène précédente l'aurait-elle marqué à ce point là ?

- Il est mal en point, il te réclame !

Sans attendre de réponse, Quatre pris son ami par la main et le traîna derrière lui. Duo rentra à nouveau dans les bois et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Quatre l'amena dans une clairière. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Heero qui était au chevet de l'un de ses compagnons. C'était Trowa qui le tenait délicatement dans ses bras. Le français leva un visage grave vers ses deux camarades qui venaient d'arriver.

- Duo… déclara Trowa qui ne termina pas sa phrase.

Il se contenta de retourner son attention vers le japonais. Duo s'approcha du couple. Heero saignait à la tête. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et il ouvrait la bouche, semblant parler mais aucun son ne sortait.

- Il n'arrive pas à revenir à la réalité, expliqua Trowa. Il faut l'aider.

Duo, toujours debout, resta immobile. L'aider ?

- Comment ? demanda l'américain.

Quatre, qui s'était aussi rapproché, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu sais très bien comment !

Oui, Duo savait. C'était son rêve, après tout. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire : prendre Heero dans ses bras, le bercer, lui dire des mots tendres et l'embrasser. C'était simple, c'était facile. La force de son amour ramènerait son aimé à la raison… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Heero venait de le trahir avec Wufei. Pourquoi lui donnerait-il son amour maintenant ? Le méritait-il seulement ? Il jouait avec son cœur depuis le début, se livrant à ses jeux sexuels sans éprouver la moindre once d'amour envers lui… Alors que lui était raide dingue de ses yeux bleus, de sa peau douce et de ses cheveux soyeux. Duo n'était rien pour Heero, il le savait.

- Duo ? interrogea Quatre.

L'américain tourna la tête, dédaignant celui qu'il aimait, ne s'en souciant apparemment plus.

- Tu me déçois Duo, fit Trowa.

L'américain lança un regard noir au français. Ce dernier le prit au mot. Bien que muette, la sentence du natté avait été claire : je ne m'occuperai pas d'Heero. Trowa focalisa son attention sur le japonais blessé. Il l'approcha un peu plus de lui et d'une main douce repoussa l'une des mèches de cheveux qui lui collait au front.

- Heero, murmura le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te sauver.

Sur ces paroles, Trowa déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du japonais.

Duo s'enfuit en courant.

Il retrouva le chemin quelques minutes plus tard, exténué. N'y avait-il donc personne pour le réveiller de ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de sauver Heero ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de l'embrasser ? Il rêvait ! Heero ne l'avait pas trahi dans la réalité ! Pourquoi est-ce que rien que le fait d'imaginer la trahison le faisait autant souffrir ? L'aimait-il à ce point là ? Le fait que ses sentiments ne lui soient pas retournés était-il si insupportable que cela ? Il était pourtant fort ! Il en avait vécu, des guerres, il en avait vu, des morts. Il s'était forgé une carapace à toute épreuve, il protégeait son cœur depuis des années. Il avait laissé juste une fente, un petit interstice pour pouvoir encore apprécier la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Cette brèche était-elle devenue un trou béant d'où débordait tout son amour pour Heero ? Tous ces sentiments qu'il rêvait de partager était-il en train de le rendre fou ? Allait-il craquer rien que parce qu'un homme, un simple mortel, aussi bon guerrier et aussi beau soit-il, refuse de lui ouvrir son cœur ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Mais n'y avait-il donc personne pour le sortir de cette saleté de cauchemar ?

Répondant à ses prières, son épaule se mit à bouger toute seule. Duo se sentit secoué et finit, enfin, par sortir de ses songes et ouvrir les yeux sur le monde réel. Heero était penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule. L'américain ne voyait que la moitié de son visage avec la faible clarté de la lampe de chevet.

- Mauvais rêve ? demanda Heero.

Duo acquiesça.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour te calmer ? demanda le japonais qui, remarqua Duo, était torse nu.

L'américain nia de la tête.

- Non, merci. Pas ce soir.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. Tu peux aller te recoucher, répondit Duo en se tournant sur le côté, présentant son dos à son amant.

Le japonais ne dit rien. Il resta quelques instants assis sur le lit puis retourna sous sa couette.

C'était complètement faux. Duo n'allait pas bien du tout. Son cauchemar l'avait ébranlé profondément. Il réalisait maintenant à quel point il était amoureux du soldat parfait, de l'homme au cœur de glace. Et cela le faisait souffrir, il l'admettait enfin. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer très longtemps cette relation, elle risquait de le rendre faible, de lui occuper l'esprit toute la journée et de le détourner de ses missions et de ses devoirs. Or, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était un terroriste, il était recherché, il avait en permanence des tueurs à ses trousses. S'il voulait survivre, s'il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en péril, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son esprit dériver ni son cœur de prendre le pas sur sa raison. C'était cruel, c'était difficile, mais il allait devoir y arriver.

Complètement déprimé, Duo essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais n'y arriva pas. Il se leva, lasse et la tête remplie d'idée noire. La journée promettait d'être atroce.

… A suivre

Dancelune, le 29 août 2008.


	4. Chapter 4

Le jardin d'Eden 4

Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : shonen ai

Le jardin d'Eden 4

Heero se demandait bien ce qu'avait Duo. Il y a quatre semaines de cela, l'américain avait fait un mauvais rêve. Depuis il devenait de plus en plus distant avec lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour deux ou trois fois puis plus rien. C'était étonnant de la part d'un jeune homme ayant un appétit sexuel bien développé. En l'observant sous toutes les coutures, il s'aperçut que Duo avait des cernes sous les yeux et qu'il maigrissait. Il souriait de moins en moins souvent et cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Quatre. Ses camarades et lui-même faisait en sorte de ne pas le contrarier, d'essayer de lui faire plaisir mais Duo ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Sur le terrain, ce n'était pas mieux. Il était redevenu professionnel mais avait des accès de témérité inconsidérés. Il avait plusieurs fois failli se faire tuer en tentant des manœuvres suicidaires. Heero avait alors tout fait pour assurer ses arrières et aider son amant. Il avait bien crû qu'il y resterait lui aussi. Il n'avait rien reproché à Duo, il ne s'en était pas senti le courage… parce qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange en lui.

Heero avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait pris goût à l'amour avec Duo. Si au début il avait fait cela pour réconforter le natté, petit à petit c'était aussi pour lui qu'il le faisait. Il avait trouvé une étrange chaleur réconfortante dans les bras de son compagnon. Si au début, les caresses sur sa peau ne lui faisait pas spécialement d'effet, au fur et à mesure son corps s'était sensibilisé. Des réactions inconnues se produisaient. Souvent, il retenait un gémissement qui aurait pu trahir son état de faiblesse devant les attentions de Duo. Ce dernier s'exprimait librement, laissant échapper des râles de plaisir, des soupirs de satisfaction, des sourires de béatitude. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était impossible. De part son éducation, il avait pris l'habitude d'intérioriser tous ses sentiments. Comment, dans ce cas, oser se laisser aller et offrir la vue de son être profond à un autre, si proche de lui soit-il ? Il se contentait donc de se laisser faire, en essayant tout de même de donner un peu de réconfort à Duo. C'est ainsi qu'il se surprenait parfois à caresser tendrement le dos de son amant, à effleurer la peau douce de son cou avec ses lèvres, à le serrer contre lui un peu trop intensément. Mais il se ressaisissait bien vite.

Cependant, depuis deux semaines, il n'avait plus rien de tout cela. Lorsque Duo montait se coucher, il allait directement dans son lit, sans un regard, en murmurant un rapide « bonne nuit » qu'il avait parfois du mal à entendre. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aller le voir et le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était Duo qui l'invitait d'habitude dans son lit, et il n'osait pas prendre les devants.

Au début, il se disait que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Duo voulait faire l'amour avec lui : ok. Duo ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec lui : ok. Rien ne le gênait, il ne faisait que son devoir de bon compagnon d'arme.

Heero se demanda quand est-ce que tout ceci avait changé. Et surtout, pourquoi et comment cela avait-il pu changer ? En quelques mois Duo avait réussi à s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il se surprenait à surveiller l'américain du coin de l'œil, à toujours vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait et où il était. Et hier soir, à sa grande surprise, Heero avait eu son premier rêve érotique. Il avait rêvé de Duo, de ses étreintes, de ses lèvres et de sa chaleur. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit en sueur, secoué et complètement incrédule. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêves de la sorte avant, il ne savait comment l'interpréter et surtout, il se demandait comment un rêve avait pu lui apporter autant de plaisir et le soulager physiquement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la tension nerveuse s'était accumulée depuis qu'il ne se libérait plus dans les bras de Duo. De ce fait, depuis ce matin, le regard qu'il portait sur son compagnon avait changé. Le désir s'était clairement installé dans son esprit et son corps. L'envie de chaleur était évidente. Le besoin de sentir ses bras aimants autour de ses épaules devenait une nécessité.

Heero passa sa journée de repos à détailler le beau natté aux yeux violet, qui était avachi dans le canapé et qui se faisait un devoir de ne pas croiser son regard. Il tenta de s'occuper avec son laptop ou ses revues militaires, mais elles n'avaient plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il alla courir deux heures autour de leur lieu de repos, fit une heure de musculation et passa trois bons quarts d'heure sous la douche. Il fit une partie d'échec avec Wufei, aida Trowa a réparer une pièce de son Gundam et essaya désespérément de s'intéresser aux programmes télé. Que nenni, la seule chose qui lui revenait en tête était le corps enflammé de Duo. Le soir, Heero décida qu'il irait voir Duo dans son lit.

Duo monta se coucher comme à sa nouvelle habitude : avec un air morose et des yeux de chien battu. Heero le suivit des yeux du canapé puis se leva à son tour et le suivit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Duo avait déjà enlevé son jogging et s'apprêtait à se coucher en caleçon et t-shirt, sans même prendre la peine d'en changer. Heero referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dévêtit sur place, éteignit la lumière et alla droit vers le lit de Duo. Il souleva la couette et s'installa à côté de son compagnon, qui s'était allongé sur le côté en lui tournant le dos.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Le soldat parfait se contenta de glisser une main sous le t-shirt de son voisin.

- Heero, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le japonais se contenta d'accentuer ses caresses et de les diriger de la hanche vers le bas ventre.

- Heero ! Arrête ! déclara durement Duo en enlevant d'un geste brusque la main de son compagnon.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Heero. J'en ai envie.

- Vraiment ? Toi, le soldat parfait, l'homme de glace, tu aurais envie de faire l'amour ? ironisa Duo.

- Oui.

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

Ayant soudain le sentiment de comprendre, Duo se retourna vers le japonais et reprit plus gentiment.

- Ecoute Heero, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai plus besoin que tu fasses l'amour avec moi pour que je ne pète plus les plombs. Ta mission est finie et tu l'as mené à bien. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour moi, tu n'es plus obligé de coucher avec moi pour que je me sente mieux. Tu peux aller dormir sur tes deux oreilles, tout va bien.

Heero resta silencieux quelques instants puis se lança.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment envie.

Duo soupira.

- Heero, je t'ai dis que…

- Ça me manque.

- Ça te manque ?

Heero hocha légèrement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manque exactement ? interrogea Duo.

Heero ne sut que répondre sur le moment.

- Je ne sais pas.

Duo soupira.

- Va te coucher, Heero.

Duo se retourna vers le mur.

- … Ta chaleur, fit une toute petite voix dans son dos.

Duo resta immobile quelques secondes puis se retourna à nouveau vers Heero. Il l'incita du regard à continuer. Le japonais était rouge brique.

- Ta chaleur et… tes caresses…

Duo n'osait vraiment croire à ce qu'il entendait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Mais, dit-il, tu peux demander à Wufei ou à Trowa ou à Quatre. Ils pourraient aussi te donner de la chaleur et des caresses.

Heero le regarda sans comprendre. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que ses autres camarades puissent lui procurer les mêmes sensations que Duo. Il resta hébété. Duo le regarda avec tendresse et tristesse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Quatre ? Il saura être très gentil avec toi.

Heero était complètement déboussolé.

- Oh. Parce que toi, tu ne veux plus, murmura-t-il.

- Si ! s'exclama Duo avant même que son esprit ne raisonne.

L'américain plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Son cœur avait été beaucoup trop rapide à répondre.

- Alors… Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille voir Quatre ?

Duo se serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Il s'empêtrait de plus en plus.

- Ce n'est pas que je veux que tu ailles le voir, c'est juste que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me voudrais moi plutôt que Quatre ou un des autres ?

Heero réfléchit à la question. La réponse était… qu'il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il avait rêvé de Duo la nuit dernière, pas d'un autre de ses compagnons.

- Parce que… C'est toi, répondit-il gauchement.

Un sourire fugace para le visage de l'américain.

- Heero, demanda Duo avec un aplomb tout relatif, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La voix du natté se brisa un peu sur le dernier mot. Duo sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il se demandait comment faisait Heero pour ne pas l'entendre. A moins que le sien ne batte aussi fort.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Heero.

- Ah, fit Duo, dépité.

- Je sais juste que…

Heero rougit encore plus, dans la mesure du possible.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Duo, oubliant presque de respirer.

- Que cette nuit, c'est de toi dont j'ai rêvé, avoua le soldat parfait.

- Tu as rêvé de moi ?

- … Oui.

- Oh… Et… On faisait quoi ?

Trop embarrassé, Heero détourna le regard et fixa le plafond. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? C'était trop honteux ! Un petit rire cristallin vint perturber ses pensées fiévreuses. Il sentit une main douce lui prendre le menton et tourner son visage. Duo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero ouvrit tout de suite la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

- Est-ce que tu as rêvé de ça ? questionna Duo avec un petit sourire.

Pratiquement en sueur et oubliant presque de respirer à cause d'émotions d'une intensité rare le traversant de part en part, Heero fit un signe de tête négatif. Il prit la main de Duo sans oser le regarder et il la posa sur son entrejambe.

- Oh ! fit l'américain, ravi. Et cela, fit-il en rapprochant son corps de celui du japonais, tu ne veux pas le faire avec un autre que moi ?

Heero secoua violemment la tête.

- Non !

Duo sourit. Un sourire franc et heureux qui remplie le cœur d'Heero d'émoi. Le soldat parfait n'arrivait pas à mettre des noms sur les émotions qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait qu'elles lui faisaient le plus grand bien, et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, jamais. C'était peut-être ça, l'amour. Le jour où il en serait sûr, après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il le dirait à Duo. Car il venait de comprendre que c'était ce que Duo attendait : qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Et si être amoureux signifiait ressentir autant de bien-être chaque soir, Heero se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, d'aimer quelqu'un.

FIN

(Et cette fois c'est vrai !)

Dancelune, le 19 septembre 2008.

PS : merci pour les reviews 


End file.
